La noche de los cristales rotos
by Anne Bennett
Summary: Isabella es una judía que intenta escapar de Alemania con su familia luego de la llamada "La noche de los cristales rotos" durante la II Guerra Mundial. Esta es la historia de lo que le sucede en el proceso.
1. Capítulo 1

**Summary:** Isabella es una judía que intenta escapar de Alemania con su familia luego de la llamada "La noche de los cristales rotos" durante la II Guerra Mundial. Esta es la historia de lo que le sucede en el proceso.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de algunos que son de mi autoría. Algunos de los apellidos de los personajes han sido cambiados para que tuvieran mayor sentido en la historia.

**ADVERTENCIA:** No soy historiadora ni nada por el estilo, todas las referencias históricas las saqué de mi cuadernola de historia de la secundaria y Wikipedia, por lo que podrán imaginarse que no es perfecta, sin embargo, intenté hacerlo lo más fidedigno a los hechos posible. Espero haberlo logrado. Y pido sinceramente que me digan si algún dato está mal.

* * *

Su nombre era Isabella Swan, tenía 19 años y parecía una chica corriente e inofensiva. Era alta, pálida, con cabello y ojos marrones, simple pero bonita. Su único crímen: el ser judía. Había sido judía desde el mismo momento en que había nacido, y nunca había sido un problema para ella, hasta 1933, el año en que Adolf Hitler, también llamado Fürher ascendió al poder en Alemania. Isabella solo tenía 14 años en ese entonces. Hitler sostenía que la raza aria era superior, y se oponía al pacifismo, al comunismo y al pueblo judío. En ese entonces habían 500.000 judíos en Alemania, y fueron señalados por la propaganda nazi como un enemigo interno. Se los culpó de la derrota de Alemania en la Primera Guerra Mundial y las dificultades económicas que se sufrió en el país después de ésto. Hitler proclamó en repetidas ocasiones su deseo de que Alemania quedase "libre de judíos" y los hizo víctimas de políticas antisemitas, como por ejemplo el boicot de negocios judíos requerido por Hitler y ejecutado por las SA o Sturmabteilung. Éste boicot afectó enormemente al padre de Isabella, dueño de una tienda de venta y reparación de zapatos de cuero. Charlie Swan era un hombre muy querido y respetado en la sociedad, su esposa había muerto cuando su hija tenía cuatro años y él sólo la había criado, brindandole la mejor educación. Aunque Charlie Swan no era un hombre rico, se podía decir que estaba bien acomodado, ya que su negocio le daba buenas ganancias, suficientes para mantener a Bella, como él la llamaba cariñosamente y a Alice, su sobrina que vivía con él desde que su hermano y su esposa murieran en 1928, cuando la pequeña Allie solo tenía 7 años.

Estaba cursando el año 1938, y Charlie se encontraba en la sala de su casa junto a su hija, su sobrina y la institutriz de éstas, la señorita Aronovitz, a la cual las chicas llamaban por su nombre de pila: Rosalie. Se había visto obligado a contratarla en 1935 a raiz de que el Fürher pusiera políticas contra la educación de los judíos. La señorita Aronovitz era muy jóven, tenía 25 años y había tenido que salir a trabajar cuando su padre fuera asesinado de un tiro en plena calle por discutir con un oficial nazi, y su prometido, un alemán no-judío la dejara por haberse prohibido el matrimonio entre judios y alemanes. Charlie sabía que él estaba muy enamorado de ella y ella de él, pero no podían pelear contra las circunstancias del momento. Rosalie vivía con ellos y ya la consideraban como un miembro de la familia, al igual que a Aiala, la cocinera que también se encargaba de la limpieza.

Charlie estaba muy concentrado leyendo el periódico, y las chicas estaban junto al fuego con gruesos libros, Charlie imaginaba que serían esas novelas románticas que tanto disfrutaban, cuando se oyeron ruidos provenientes del exterior. Se asomaron a la ventana y vieron a varios oficiales agrediendo a una gran cantidad de civiles, que reconocieron como judios por verlos siempre en la sinagoga. También vieron a varios de sus vecinos no-judios con palos de madera, destruyendo las vitrinas de los negocios judios. Inmediatamente se asustaron y Charlie les dijo - Chicas, a sus habitaciones, tomen una maleta y metan solo lo más escencial, tenemos que salir de aquí. Avísenle a Aiala que haga lo mismo. ¡Rápido, muevanse! - Y enseguida salieron disparadas hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción de Bella que fue a la habitación de Aiala, tocó la puerta y sin esperar una respuesta, entró - ¡Rápido Aiala, toma una maleta, pon las cosas más necesarias que nos vamos de aquí! - dijo.  
- ¿Pero qué sucede señorita?  
- Afuera, soldados, oficiales y civiles ¡nuestros propios vecinos! están rompiendo los comercios judíos, e incluso creo que han entrado en algunas casas. Los oficiales les están pegando a los nuestros con palos, ¡incluso a las mujeres! ¡Rápido! Cuando termines baja a la sala - Y diciendo esto Bella fue corriendo a su habitación. Sacó la maleta que su padre le había regalado para viajar a Polonia a visitar a su abuela unos años antes de arriba del armario, la abrió y la depositó abierta sobre su cama, mientras abría el armario y sacaba lo escencial: vestidos, polleras y blusas, ropa interior, medias de abrigo, dos pares de zapatos, dinero que tenía escondido de cuando había cuidado a los hijos de los Shmidt el verano pasado y todas sus joyas. Tenía la impresión de que cuando se fueran no iba a volver a su casa, por lo que tomó una fotografía de su madre que tenía enmarcada en su mesa de luz, y otra de sus abuelos y también las metió. Luego fue corriendo al baño para buscar sus artículos escenciales de aseo, los guardó y cerró la maleta. Luego se acordó y tomó sus documentos, su pasaporte, se puso su abrigo y sombrero y le dio un último vistaso a su cuarto, en el cual había dormido toda su vida y cerró la puerta, dirigiendose a la sala.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Rosalie y Charlie ya estaban ahí. - ¿Llevan sus documentos? - Preguntó. Los demás asintieron. En ese momento Alice y Aiala con sus maletas y abrigos puestos. Todos se miraron entre sí. - ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Alice. El escandalo de gritos y vidrios rompiéndose era tal afuera que apenas pudieron escuchar lo que dijo.  
- Bien, acerquense - apremió Charlie - Vamos a salir por la puerta trasera, de ahí vamos a saltar el muro, cayendo en el callejón. Tenemos que fijarnos que nadie nos siga, y nos metemos en el garage de los Weschler. De ahí intentaremos llegar sin ser vistos a la carretera que conduce a Numid, el pueblo en el que viven los Kierszenbaum, esperemos que allí la situación sea mejor. Llegaríamos en dos días, por eso empaqué un poco de comida y agua para el trayecto. Escuchenme - dijo mirando el rostro de cada una de las mujeres que estaban presentes - quiero que si me pasa algo a mí, continúen ustedes. - Cuando vio que Isabella y Alice iban a protestar dijo - No me importa lo que digan, yo ya estoy viejo, ustedes continuen.  
- También continúen sin mí si algo me sucede, o si me atrapan - dijo Aiala - Ya tengo 58 años y no creo que pueda correr tan rápido como ustedes, no quiero que los atrapen por mi culpa.  
- No los vamos a dejar - dijo Rosalie - a mi no me gustaría que me dejaran. Así que dejense de estupideces y ¡vámonos!

Y así salieron por la puerta trasera, después de haber trancado todas las puertas y ventanas delanteras. Apoyados en una silla de patio, saltaron el cerco y cayeron en un estrecho callejón que la gente usaba para dejar la basura en grandes contenedores que luego un camión recogía. Agachados se escondieron detrás de uno de esos contenedores, Aiala todavía resoplando por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para saltar la cerca. A lo lejos divisaron a alguien tendido en el suelo, parecía un hombre jóven, de no más de 27 años. O estaba inconsciente o muerto. Lentamente Charlie se acercó al jóven y vio que no estaba muerto, tan sólo con un corte en la cabeza, el cual sangraba profusamente.

De repente, un oficial dobló en la esquina del callejón, y Charlie se escondió atrás de un contenedor, arrastrado su maleta y al chico inconsciente en el proceso. El oficial pasó de largo, ni los miró. Se podía decir que estaba apurado.

Las chicas se reunieron con Charlie detrás del contenedor y contemplaron al chico. Y Alice se dio cuenta - ¡Él! ¡Él solía ser mi vecino cuando mis padres vivían! ¡Su padre era dueño de una pequeña almacen a la vuelta de mi casa, y a veces jugabamos juntos! No podemos dejarle aquí... - dijo desesperadamente.  
- Bien - dijo Charlie, cargando al chico sobre su espalda - lo llevaremos con nosotros. Tú Bella, lleva mi maleta.- Y así se fueron, sigilosamente, ocultándose detrás de los contenedores, avanzando por ese oscuro callejón, esperando no encontrarse con nadie. Afortunadamente, lograron llegar al garage en el que tenían planeado esconderse. Los ruidos en la calle principal se hacían cada vez más fuertes, ahora se escuchaban de vez en cuando disparos de armas, y los gritos y sonidos de vidrios no se habían detenido, sino que se habían hecho más fuertes. Las chicas estaban aterradas, pero decididas a continuar.

El garage de los Weschler estaba ubicado al final del callejón, desde ahí tendrían que atravezar un pequeño monte, saliendo a la carretera principal. Mientras esperaban el momento propicio para hacerlo, el chico a espaldas de Charlie empezó a despertar. Lo tendieron en el suelo y poco a poco se incorporó. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó asustado. - Shh, tranquilo, baja la voz. Soy yo, Alice, ¿me recuerdas? solías jugar conmigo cuando eramos niños. Ahora, tenemos que correr. ¿Crees que puedas? - dijo Alice mirando al muchacho. El chico asintió y se incorporó, aún un poco mareado por el golpe pero pudiendo sostenerse en pie.  
- A la cuenta de tres, corremos lo más rápido que podamos. Seguramente nos encontremos con algunos oficiales, así que intenten no hacer mucho ruido. ¿Bien? Uno, dos, ¡tres! - Y al decir esto todos salieron disparados hacia el monte, Aiala iba corriendo más lento, un poco rezagada, cuando se escucha - ¡Quietos ahí! - a pesar de la orden, continuaron corriendo - ¡Les dije que se detengan, judíos asquerosos, detenganse inmundicias! - y como no obedecieron, se escuchó un disparo, y posteriormente un grito de mujer.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leerme en esta nueva aventura en la que me estoy metiendo. Mirando un documental de repente me vinieron ganas de escribir esto. Espero que les guste, y como ya dije más arriba, no soy historiadora ni nada por el estilo, asi que no duden en señalarme errores.

Gracias, espero verlos en el próximo capítulo. Dejenme su opinión en un review.

Harriet


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque algunos son de mi autoría. Algunos de los apellidos han sido cambiados para que tuvieran más coherencia con la historia.

* * *

Se escuchó un disparo, y posteriormente un grito de mujer.

Todos giraron a ver quién era el herido, y vieron a Aiala arrodillada en el piso, una parte de su falda estaba manchada con sangre: había recibido un tiro en la pierna. Rápidamente Rosalie corrió hacia ella, dándole su maleta a Alice. Cuando llegó junto a Aiala, pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la ayudó a correr con la pierna sana. El chico, el cual se llamaba Jasper, tomó la maleta de Aiala y continuaron corriendo, los otros ya habían tomado ventaja.

El oficial los perseguía, se podía ver en sus ojos una mirada de odio, los despreciaba. Despreciaba a los judios, quería acabar con todos. ¡Ellos habían arruinado a Alemania! ¡Por ellos su familia había quedado en quiebra después de la Gran Guerra! Pensaba esto mientras los miraba desaparecer entre los árboles del monte. Tomó su rifle y disparó dos veces, deseó haberle pegado a alguien más. Y sin más, volvió al pueblo, estos judios no llegarían a ninguna parte, los atraparía la guardia caminera.

En el monte, Isabella y los demás seguían corriendo. Aiala seguía perdiendo mucha sangre y estaba muy débil, por lo que se detuvieron. Jasper tomó su camisa y razgó una parte para hacerle un torniquete en la pierna. Charlie sacó de su bolsillo una cantimplora con agua y le dijo que bebiera, ella la tomó con manos temblorosas y se la llevó a la boca. Luego le dieron un trozo de pan, que también comió. Su rostro estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre y su pierna estaba empezando a hincharse. Aiala no tenía un buen aspecto.

Luego de reponerse, se levantaron para seguir caminando. Aiala iba apoyada en Rosalie y Jasper y caminaba con mucha dificultad.

Caminaron por unas 4 horas por el borde de la carretera, semiagachados para que los pastos los ocultaran y cada vez que pasaba un auto, se tiraban al suelo para que no los vieran. Esto era muy cansador para Aiala, que aunque no tanta, seguía perdiendo sangre. Pronto tendrían que buscar un lugar seguro para descansar, dormir un poco e intentar curar la herida de Aiala.  
Después de caminar otra hora más, llegaron a una granja. Charlie decidió investigar a ver si era seguro pedir permiso para pasar la noche. Entró por la portera y llegó hasta la casa, inspeccionó los alrededores y luego fue hasta la entrada principal. Ahí es cuando vio que era seguro: en la puerta estaba atornillada una estrella de David de bronce, el símbolo del pueblo judío.

Charlie tocó la puerta y apareció un hombre de unos 60 años, con barba, pelo canoso y una actitud hostil.  
- ¿Qué quiere? ¡Váyase de mi propiedad!  
Charlie le explicó la situación, lo que había sucedido en la ciudad y le solicitó que los dejara quedarse por un día, al día siguiente continuarían su camino. Le dijo que tenían a una herida, que si no era atendida moriría. Le dijo que le pagaría, aunque no llevaba mucho dinero encima. El hombre accedió a que se quedaran por un día, pero explicó que no tenían suficientes habitaciónes en la casa, por lo que algunos tendrían que dormir en el granero. Charlie encantado aceptó la propuesta y llamó a los demás para que entraran.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, los recibió el hombre, que se llamaba Isaac, su esposa Raquel y su hija Jane. Raquel y Jane fueron a la cocina a prepararles algo para que comieran, mientras ellos recostaban a Aiala en la cama del cuarto de invitados.  
Con Alice le destaparon la herida, se la desinfectaron y le pusieron vendas nuevas. No tuvieron que extraer la bala ya que ésta había entrado y vuelto a salir de la pierna, dejando una herida muy fea.

- Duerme un poco, en un rato te traeré algo para comer. Tienes que estar fuerte para recuperarte. - Le dijo Bella a Aiala.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala, Alice le dijo a Bella - Estoy preocupada, ha perdido mucha sangre y está muy débil. Debemos orar para que se recupere.

- Ya verás como se mejora, ella es una luchadora - Y así llegaron a la sala, donde estaban todos reunidos. Vieron a Jasper con una gran venda en su cabeza, y a Rosalie, la cual se había dado un baño y cambiado de vestido. Ahora que lo pensaban, un baño no sería una mala idea, de todas maneras tenían que lavarse para comer. Alice y Bella fueron al baño y se lavaron las manos cuidadosamente, para luego volver al comedor donde Raquel y Jane les habían preparado una comida. Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa, dijeron la oración de agradecimiento y luego comenzaron a comer. Bella se sirvió un trozo de tarta de manzana y un vaso de leche.

- No sabía que hacer, porque casi está amaneciendo, así que hice una mezcla entre cena y desayuno, espero que les guste - dijo Raquel.

- Está delicioso - dijo Charlie sonriendo - muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar.

- ¿Qué clase de personas seríamos si le cerraramos las puertas a un hermano? - les dijo Isaac - tenemos que decidir quién va a dormir en la casa y quién en el granero. Tengo otro hijo, el cual está durmiendo. Esa habitación puede usarla usted, Charlie, lamento no poder cederles la habitación de mi hija, es que ella es sensible a los pulmones y cualquier frío le hace mal, por eso tiene que dormir adentro. Los otros que son jóvenes pueden dormir en el granero, tenemos varios catres para armar y los demás pueden dormir en el heno. Jane, ve a despertar a tu hermano y dile que baje a conocer a nuestros huespedes, que tome algunas mantas que hoy va a dormir afuera - Jane se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a hacer lo que su padre le ordenó.

Siguieron hablando de lo ocurrido en la ciudad, Jasper contó como su padre había sido asesinado y el logró escapar, hasta que un civil lo golpeó en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente - Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, no creo que hubiera sobrevivido. Gracias por salvarme - dijo sinceramente. - ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? ¿Van a salir del país?

- Teniamos pensado ir al pueblo en el que vive una familia amiga, pero en este momento no se si eso sería lo más seguro. En su última carta me dijo que la mitad del pueblo ha sido seleccionado para trabajar en los campos de Breitenau y Buchenwal, aunque no creo que sea precisamente a trabajar... - explicó Charlie-

- No vayan a ese pueblo, en este momento las ciudades son el lugar más peligroso para nosotros. Quédense aquí, son jóvenes, pueden ayudar en las tareas de la granja y a cambio los dejamos quedarse y les proporcionamos todas las comidas, ¿qué dicen? Al menos hasta que la situación se normalice un poco. - Ofreció Isaac.

- Eso sería de mucha ayuda, gracias. Nos quedaremos por un tiempo y luego intentaremos salir del país, ir hacia Inglaterra o América del Sur, tal vez Estados Unidos. Pero tenemos que planear bien nuestros pasos, no podemos dejar que nos manden a los campos, me han contado cosas horribles sobre ellos. He escuchado que... - Charlie fue interrumpido con la aparición de un joven en el comedor. Era alto, 1 metro 80 tal vez, estaba despeinado debido a que se acababa de levantar. A diferencia de sus padres, tenía los ojos de un intenso verde, al igual que su hermana. Su pelo en cambio era de un color castaño rojizo. Era atlético, ni muy flaco ni muy musculoso. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa, y no tenía zapatos.

- ¡Edward! ¡Ponte unos zapatos que tenemos invitados! - lo regañó Raquel - ¡Mira tu aspecto muchacho!.

- No se preocupe señora Müller, nosotros no estamos muy presentables que digamos - se rió Isabella, haciendo que Edward la mirara. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento y ella apartó la mirada avergonzada.

- Edward, estos son Charlie e Isabella Swan, Alice Swan es prima de Isabella, Rosalie Aronovitz y Jasper Whitlock. Arriba se encuentra Aiala Topolanski que se está recuperando de un balazo en la pierna. Se van a quedar con nosotros una temporada hasta que todo se normalice, ¿sabías que hubo agresiones contra los judíos en la ciudad? Destrozaron muchas casas y comercios, y me imagino que sinagogas. - Edward los miraba todavía confuso con la presencia de esos extraños en su casa, pero no cuestionaba nada de lo que su madre decía - Hijo, ¿tienes las mantas que te pedí? Bien, llevalas al granero y ayuda a los chicos a armar los catres, te quedarás con ellos ahí - Edward tomó las mantas que había dejado sobre uno de los sillones al entrar y se dirigió afuera, seguido de cerca por Bella y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice iban más atrás conversando.

- Gracias por ceder tu habitación, no tenías por qué hacerlo - le dijo Bella.

- No es como si tuviera elección, ni loco discutiría con mi madre, pero de nada - le dijo, regalandole una sonrisa. Bella le sonrió de vuelta y en ese momento llegaron a un gran edificio de ladrillo y madera que se supone era el granero. Edward abrió la puerta y entraron. Se encontraron con un montón de heno, y algunas gallinas encerradas en un gallinero en un rincón. Edward les habló a todos - Bien, éste lugar es gigante, y también es una heladera, hay una sección que tiene tres paredes, vendría a ser donde antes estaban los gallineros, pero los movieron de lugar. Ese sería un buen lugar para poner los catres. Hay tres, pero uno es para dos personas. Uno de nosotros deberá dormir en el heno.

- Yo dormiré en el heno - dijo Rosalie.

- Bien, los catres están por aquí, tú ¿Jasper era tu nombre? Ayúdame a llevarlos. Ustedes chicas lleven las mantas. - Y así llevaron los catres hasta el lugar que Edward les indicó. Con heno armaron una cama para Rosalie y prepararon los catres para que ellos durmieran.

- Me gustaría tomar un baño antes de irme a la cama, estoy asquerosa de tanto correr hoy - dijo Bella y desapareció por la puerta. Fue hasta la casa y tomó su maleta, de ella sacó las cosas necesarias para tomar un baño rápido, al igual que un camisón para dormir. Se encontró con Raquel y le preguntó dónde era el baño y si podía darse una ducha. Raquel le indicó dónde era y le dijo que no tenía que pedir permiso para esas cosas. Además le dio una toalla para que usara.

Luego de bañarse, corrió de nuevo al granero envuelta en un salto de cama. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que los catres individuales estaban ocupados por Alice y Jasper, y el único lugar disponible era junto a Edward en el catre más grande. Bella se puso nerviosa, estaba bien compartir "habitación" con dos extraños debido a las circunstancias, pero otra muy diferente era compartir cama con uno de ellos. Consideró por un momento despertar a Alice y que le hiciera un lugar, o hacerse otra cama como Rosalie, pero no habían suficientes mantas. Estaba considerando sus opciones cuando se sobresalta por una voz - Sé que no te sientes cómoda durmiendo conmigo, pero fui a buscar más mantas y cuando volví los otros ya estaban dormidos. Si quieres puedo dormir en el heno yo sólo y te dejo...

- ¡No! - gritó Bella - es decir, es tu casa, no vas a dormir en el heno. Yo dormiré en el heno - Y se agachó para empezar a juntar heno para hacerse otra cama, pero Edward dijo - Eso ni que hablar. Mira, aquí hay espacio de sobra para los dos, yo dormiré en este lado, te daré la espalda y ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí. No te preocupes que no te voy a tocar ni nada por el estilo. Digo, sólo si tu quieres. No quiero que te sientas incómoda - Bella lo consideró por unos segundos, para después acercarse y meterse entre las mantas. Rápidamente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Hola! Gracias a todos los que agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si tengo algún error me gustaría que me lo señalaran. Nos vemos!

Harriet


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque algunos son de mi autoría. Algunos de los apellidos han sido cambiados para que tuvieran más coherencia con la historia.

* * *

Al día siguiente Edward despertó temprano. Se sintió incómodo, su brazo estaba entumecido y su espalda le dolía como si hubiera dormido en un mal colchón. Intentó moverse pero no podía, algo aplastaba su brazo. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. Al principio se extrañó pues no recordaba dónde estaba ni quién era esa mujer ¿se habría acostado con ella?, pero luego recordó lo sucedido la noche pasada, y que esa chica, si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Isabella. Y no, no se había acostado con ella, aunque le hubiera gustado. Se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba entumecido porque Isabella se encontraba arriba de él, en algún momento de la noche el la debería haber abrazado. Las piernas de ella estaban enredadas con las de él. Suavemente sacó su brazo de abajo de ella, éste le hormigueaba y le dolía, luego intentó desenredar sus piernas, pero ella no lo dejó. Empezó a mover sus piernas, haciendo un lío con las mantas. Intentó arreglar lo que había hecho para que ella no se destapara, abrió las mantas y vio que el camisón de Isabella se había arrollado hasta la base de sus senos, mostrando sus piernas, ropa interior y parte de su vientre. Ésta visión hizo que la erección mañanera que ya tenía se intensificara, es que, seamos realistas ¿qué chico del campo, con 18 años de edad suele despertarse junto a una chica realmente bonita y semidesnuda? El pobre Edward no sabía qué hacer, por lo que instintivamente tiró de sus piernas con violencia, desacomodando todas las mantas. Así, salió de la cama y la arregló un poco para que Isabella no pasara frío, se calsó y fue caminando hasta su casa. La fría mañana arregló su "problema". Cuando llegó a la casa se vistió y se dispuso a realizar las labores que le correspondían en la pequeña granja.

Unas dos horas más tarde Alice se despertó y saltó de la cama haciendo tal ruido que despertó a todos los demás.

- Maldición Alice, estoy muy cansada - farfulló Rosalie, se dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo, lo mismo hizo Jasper, pero Isabella se levantó, se puso su salto de cama y acompañó a Alice en dirección a la casa. Al llegar Alice fue a tomar un baño, y como Isabella ya había tomado uno la noche anterior, se cambió y se dirigió a la cocina, allí se encontró con la señora Müller y con Jane.

- ¿Cómo dormiste querida? - le preguntó la señora. Isabella le respondió que había dormido bien y la señora le indicó que le había guardado comida para el desayuno, éste había sido horas atrás dado que ya eran las 11 de la mañana. - Cuando termines de comer, ven hasta la sala que te voy a indicar las tareas que tendrás que cumplir todos los días. Si no sabes cómo hacer alguna pídele ayuda a Edward - Cuando Isabella terminó de comer, Raquel le indicó que debía darle de comer a las gallinas y limpiar el gallinero, alimentar a los cerdos, limpiar los cuartos de Charlie y Aiala y planchar la ropa recién lavada. Antes de hacer nada, Isabella subió a ver cómo se encontraba Aiala. En el cuarto se encontró con Edward.

- Hola, ¿dormiste bien? - le preguntó Edward.

- Si, dormí bien. ¿Cómo se encuentra? - Preguntó haciendo referencia al estado de su antigua cocinera.

- No muy bien, mi madre me dijo que pasó con fiebre y tiene una gran infección en la pierna. Cuando llegué le cambié las vendas, y debo decir que el aspecto de la herida no es muy bueno - al escuchar esto los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward se acercó para consolarla y ella se abrazó a él llorando amargamente.

- No le puede suceder nada a ella, es como mi segunda madre. Fue la que me cuidó cuando mi madre murió. Ella es parte de mi familia - Edward se sintió mal por la pobre chica y la abrazó más fuerte - Lo lamento - dijo Bella - no suelo abrazarme llorando con desconocidos, y menos dormir con ellos - esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya que vas a vivir aquí, y a dormir conmigo, creo que podríamos intentar ser amigos. El problema es que no se nada sobre ti - Edward le sonrió de vuelta - Hola, Mi nombre es Edward Müller, tengo 18 años, mi color favorito es el azul, me gustaría ser médico algún día, pero con la situación de ahora no creo que sea posible, me gustan más los gatos que los perros y no se conducir un auto. Por cierto, soy judío y le tengo un gran desprecio al Fürher, no lo odio, porque yo no odio a nadie. Tu turno.

- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque mi familia me llama Bella, tengo 19 años, mi color favorito es el marrón, también me gustan los gatos y sí sé conducir un auto. Soy judía y odio al Fürher. Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 4 años y he vivido con mi padre y mi prima desde entonces. Y creo que mejor sería empezar a hacer las tareas que me corresponden - dicho esto Isabella se levantó y le preguntó a Edward - ¿Me acompañas? - y así juntos se dirigieron al gallinero. Al llegar Edward le explicó a Bella cómo alimentar a las gallinas y juntos limpiaron el gallinero, ensuciandose un poco en el proceso.

- Maldición, este vestido era nuevo - refunfuñó Isabella entre dientes.

- Creo que vas a tener que usar algo más viejo y que estés dispuesto a ensuciar para trabajar todos los días. Aunque ese vestido te sienta muy bien, no creo que quieras que termine cubierto de excremento de gallina. Puedes pedirle a mi hermana alguna falda o algo para trabajar, ella tiene bastantes.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Creo que me haré mi propio uniforme - dijo Isabella mientras pensaba si había metido en su maleta aquella falda roja que usaba para andar dentro de su casa. Al ser Bella una señorita de ciudad, y al estar su padre en una posición bastante acomodada sus vestidos y zapatos no estaban nada mal.

Luego se dirigieron a alimentar a los cerdos. La cerda acababa de tener crías y eran muy bonitas, rosaditas y pequeñitas. Edward le preguntó a Isabella si quería cargar uno, y ella aceptó encantada. Al agacharse para agarrar una, tropezó con su falda, callendo de espalda en el barro. Edward no pudo evitar reirse de la situación, tampoco pudo evitar la risa cuando Isabella le dirigió una mirada entre molesta y divertida.

Después de levantarse y limpiarse un poco, y de terminar de alimentar a los cerdos, Edward dejó a Bella para que limpiara los cuartos de Charlie y Aiala y se fue a realizar sus tareas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al terminar la tarde todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para cenar. Alice y Rosalie habían ayudado a preparar la comida y de verdad estaba deliciosa. Mientras estaban comiendo el señor Müller sacó el periódico, y en primera plana había un arículo que recitaba:

"_Grandes disturbios la noche pasada en varias ciudades del Tercer Reich.  
En la madrugada del 9 y 10 de noviembre del corriente año, los vecinos de varias ciudades del Tercer Reich, principalmente de Alemania y Austria, contemplaron y hasta participaron en varios actos vandalicos contra judíos y sus propiedades, tanto negocios como casas. Se cree que es un acto de la población en respuesta al asesinato de Ernst vom Rath en manos de un jóven judio-polaco de orígen alemán llamado Hershel Grynszpan el pasado 7 de noviembre. Entre los atacantes se encontraban miembros de las SA, las SS y las Juventudes Hitlerianas, apoyadas por el SD, la Gestapo y otras fuerzas de policía.  
Se han contado 91 muertes de personas judías hasta el momento y más de 30.000 judíos han sido arrestados, se espera que sean trasladados a los campos de trabajo. Las casas de la población judía, los comercios, hospitales, sinagogas y escuelas fueron destruidos con mazos, e incluso incendiadas.  
La población se refiere al hecho ocurrido la pasada noche como "La noche de los cristales rotos" o "Reichskristallnacht" debido a la enorme cantidad de cristales pertenecientes a las vidrieras de las tiendas que quedaron en la calle luego de los disturbios."_

Varias fotos acompañaban al artículo, en una de ellas pudieron reconocer la sinagoga a la cual solían frecuentar, totalmente quemada y destruida. Al ver esto las mujeres rompieron en llanto, y a varios de los hombres se les escapó una que otra lágrima. ¿Por qué les hacían esto a ellos? ¿Qué pecado habían cometido? Se los acusaba de dejar a Alemania en ruinas, pero ¿cómo podía ser posible? por ejemplo en el caso de Isabella, ella había nacido en 1919 y la Gran Guerra había terminado un año antes. ¿Cómo es posible que ella hubiese arruinado a Alemania? ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con los problemas de los políticos? Lo mismo pasaba con Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Jane ¿Culpables de qué eran ellos? Tal vez sus padres podrían llegar a tener la culpa de algo, dado que habían vivido la Gran Guerra y la crísis económica, pero que alguien me explique cómo un niño de tan tierna edad puede aectar a un país.

Esto era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos los jóvenes mientras continuaban comiendo.

Apenas terminaron la cena, subieron a ver cómo se encontraba Aiala. Lamentablemente su situación no era mejor. Apenas había comido y su fiebre no bajaba, además de que la infección en su pierna había aumentado, por ese motivo Alice decidió quedarse la mitad de la noche con ella, y luego vendría Rosalie a suplantarla.

Edward, Isabella, Rosalie y Jasper se dirigieron al granero para dormir. Los chicos habían trasladado sus maletas allí para poder cambiarse en las mañanas sin tener que ir en pijama hasta la casa. Rosalie e Isabella tomaron sus camisones y se dirigieron detrás de la pared para cambiarse, mientras los chicos lo hacían del otro lado. Cuando terminaron se acostaron en las mismas camas que habían utilizado la noche anterior, eso implicaba que Edward iba a dormir de nuevo con Isabella. Edward estaba preocupado, no podía sacarse la imágen de Isabella semidesnuda que había visto esa mañana. Ella era tan... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por pequeños sollosos y espasmos que venían del otro lado de la cama: Isabella estaba llorando. Edward se acercó y le susurró - ¿qué sucede Bella?

- No me sucede... nada - dijo Isabella entre hipidos, pero Edward no le creyó ni por un segundo - Dime qué es lo que te hace llorar, Bella. Veré si puedo hacer algo para solucionarlo. - En ese momento Isabella se dio vuelta y encaró a Edward, lo miraba con ojos furiosos, llenos de lágrimas. Su naríz estaba roja y su cabello despeinado.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Me preguntas qué me pasa? Bueno, te diré qué es lo que me pasa. Por si no te enteraste media ciudad ha sido deruída, tuvimos que escapar, la sinagoga ha sido quemada y posiblemente también mi casa. Destruyeron el negocio de mi padre, cuando huíamos Aiala recibió un balazo en la pierna, y por el aspecto que tiene no creo que se vaya a recuperar. ¿Sabes Edward? Yo soy realista, no se si sobreviviremos en las condiciones en que está Alemania hoy en día, tarde o temprano también nos vendrán a buscar a este lugar, nos enviarán a esos lugares horribles a trabajar. Tampoco estoy segura de que a la que considero mi madre se recupere. ¿Qué haré si ella muere? - en ese momento se largó a llorar de nuevo, aún más violentamente y Edward se quedó sin palabras, porque todo lo que Bella decía era verdad. Él también era judío, y también estaba asustado. ¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en más con ellos?

* * *

¡Hola! con un poco de retraso pero estoy aquí una vez más.  
Espero que les guste el capítulo, no me convence del todo, pero bueno, por más que lo leyera una y otra vez no se me ocurría nada mejor.  
Un beso a todos los que me leen, y les pido su más sincera opinión sobre éste capítulo y el fic en general, ya que me es dificil escribir sobre algo que pasó hace más de 80 años. No saben lo complicado que es encontrar información sobre ciertos hechos concretos.

Un besote, y gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron reviews y agregaron a favoritos y alerta al capítulo anterior. A los anónimos, dejenme sus correos así puedo responderles.

Harriet :)


End file.
